


Hero

by ladymisteria



Category: Dragon Ball
Genre: Other
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-02
Updated: 2018-06-02
Packaged: 2019-05-17 06:37:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 580
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14827256
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ladymisteria/pseuds/ladymisteria
Summary: "Trunks sapeva di non essere stato un figlio voluto."I sentimenti di un figlio verso il padre che non lo vuole.





	Hero

 

 

Trunks sapeva di non essere stato un figlio voluto.

Glielo aveva rivelato lo stesso Vegeta anni addietro, durante uno dei mille rimproveri con cui il Saiyan era solito rivolgersi a lui.

Trunks ricordava alla perfezione quell'episodio, anche se all'epoca aveva appena quattro anni.

Fin da quando il bambino poteva ricordare, suo padre aveva sempre passato una parte del suo tempo all'interno delle GR che la moglie preparava per lui.

Spesso Trunks si fermava a spiarlo, ammirato, chiedendosi se mai lui sarebbe stato in grado di diventare forte come il padre.

Era stata proprio quella sua voglia di eguagliarlo che l'aveva spinto, una mattina, ad entrare nella GR durante gli allenamenti del padre.

Ma la gravità della stanza era troppo alta per lui, e così si era ritrovato schiacciato al suolo.

Incapace di muoversi, era scoppiato a piangere, attirando così l'attenzione del padre.

Era stato allora che il Saiyan aveva sbottato, gelidamente: «Tsk! Non che ci si possa aspettare molto altro, dall'errore di una notte!».

Trunks era rimasto - ovviamente - scioccato nello scoprire quanto poco il padre lo amasse; ma non per questo se n'era avuto a male.

Anzi.

Nel momento esatto in cui suo padre l'aveva gettato malamente fuori dalla GR, Trunks aveva deciso di fare tutto ciò che era in suo potere per diventare il figlio ideale per quello che sua madre - una volta - gli aveva rivelato essere nientemeno che il principe dei Saiyan.

Aveva cominciato ad allenarsi sempre con più impegno, combattendo con l'amico del cuore Goten ogni volta che ne aveva la possibilità.

Era migliorato con una rapidità che aveva dell'incredibile, riuscendo a trasformarsi in super Saiyan facilmente, e stupendo il suo stesso padre.

Trunks aveva notato, con piacere, che le sue abilità di combattente e la sua forza non erano state le uniche cose a cambiare.

Anche suo padre, man mano che lui cresceva e migliorava, aveva preso a trattarlo con più umanità.

Si era preoccupato che non si stancasse troppo - prima del torneo mondiale - all'interno della GR in cui si stava allenando con lui; aveva preso a portarlo al parco ogni volta che - a suo parere - meritava un premio; e come dimenticarsi di quando, solo qualche mese prima, aveva sacrificato la sua stessa vita per lui e per sua madre?

Trunks l'aveva inoltre scoperto - fingendo di dormire - più e più volte, nascosto nell'ombra della sua cameretta, a vegliare sul suo sonno; pronto a difenderlo dagli eventuali pericoli dello spazio circostante.

Molte volte gli era stato detto che suo padre era uno spietato assassino che in passato aveva distrutto pianeti, aveva ucciso e torturato per puro divertimento; ma ogni volta Trunks rispondeva che non gli importava.

Anche il padre di Goten aveva ucciso, nel corso della sua vita.

Che importanza poteva avere se in passato suo padre aveva fatto cose orribili?

Era cambiato; era una persona diversa.

Era l'uomo più forte al mondo, e cosa più importante, era il suo eroe.

*

Vegeta, nascosto nell'ombra della camera di Trunks, osservava il figlio fingere di dormire.

Sorrise divertito.

Quel ragazzino lo faceva spesso, convinto che lui non se ne accorgesse.

Tuttavia il principe dei Saiyan non aveva alcuna intenzione di "smascherarlo".

Gli piaceva vedere i suoi sforzi per non farsi scoprire; si era affezionato anche a quell'abitudine del figlio.

Il suo sorriso si allargò quando vide Trunks addormentarsi per davvero.

Uscì dall'ombra, coprì per bene il figlio ed uscì, facendo attenzione a non fare rumore.

In fondo, era vero che le cose non volute spesso sono le più belle.


End file.
